The present invention relates to a device for gas exchange in a multiplate insulating glass unit and its use.
Published German Patent Applications DE-C-25 55 383 and DE-C-25 55 384 describe insulating glass units comprising glass panes, which include spacers consisting of mixed sealants. Previously it has been possible to effect an exchange of gases enclosed between the insulating glass plates only in special presses, such as have been disclosed in German Published Patent Applications DE-A-41 00 697, because of the consistency of the spacer material. In that case, loss of filling gases, which are expensive or would pollute the environment, must be expected and the degree to which the gases are exchanged can still be improved. Besides, it has not been possible to adapt the insulating glass panes to different pressure conditions and the glass plates are deformed to a convex or concave shape in response to changes in the external pressure from pressure conditions prevailing during manufacture.